


A basic introduction to Asgardian gender systems, as told by Darcy Lewis to Jane Foster, over PopTarts

by Laura JV (jacquez)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Jane wouldn't've noticed, given time. It's that Jane was DISTRACTED by people trying to kill her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A basic introduction to Asgardian gender systems, as told by Darcy Lewis to Jane Foster, over PopTarts

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I heard the news about the new Thor, with Thor being a woman, I've been amusing myself by thinking of different ways this could happen.
> 
> I do not think this is how it will happen, but it makes me happy. Originally posted to my Tumblr.

Darcy sat down next to Jane and helped herself to Jane’s remaining PopTart. ”So how about that Asgardian gender system,” she said.

"What?" said Jane.

"Oh man, this is why hard scientists need people around who understand about PEOPLE, you’ve BEEN to Asgard and you didn’t notice — have you seriously never asked Thor about this?"

"They’re…men? And women?" said Jane.

"Oh my God," Darcy said, "they’re not, that’s the awesome thing, that’s not even how gender works there, like, gender is all about social role, so they have, like, I don’t know, 15 or so, I think?"

Jane shrugged. ”I know there are men and women. Except for Lady Sif, all the women wore — really fancy dresses. It was pretty old school. Also I was more worried about dying.”

"Nomph," Darcy said, around a mouthful. "No way, Thor’s — OK, Thor’s male, right, they have male and female, like, biological sexes. But their genders are, Thor’s gender, I swear to you, it’s the same as Lady Sif’s. They’re both warrior gender."

"Warrior gender." Jane blinked, because that didn’t even make sense to her, but Darcy was nodding happily.

"And there’s healer gender, and teacher gender, and I forget all of them. So most Asgardians choose their physical bodies either based on what gender they want to be, like obviously it’s easier to be warrior if you have a male body, or some of them, like Sif, prefer to be a particular sex even if most people their gender aren’t—"

"Wait, wait, choose?"

"Yeah, it’s so cool, like some really huge percentage of Asgardians are born intersexed? What we would call intersexed, anyway, and like a lot of them don’t even really have genitals at all—"

"Thor has a penis!"

"Right, because he decided to be male. But they can decide that and their magic makes their bodies do whatever they want. And they can change their minds and be the other sex, or no sex, or whatever. And that’s how Loki is a mom, anyway."

"Loki…is a mom?"

"Yeah, he like gave birth to a horse or something. Do you have any more PopTarts?"


End file.
